Lunar 3: The White Moon Saga
by Vanessa St. Cloud
Summary: [R for battles and bromides, soon}2,000 after Hiro and Lucia went to the Blue Star, Nall, Ruby and the other dragons remain on Lunar to guard it from evil. A dark priest unable to let go of Althena calls up an ancient evil to create a new god. {Ch.1, up}
1. White Moon Dance

**_ Lunar 3:  
  
The White Moon Saga_**  
  
_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own either of the spectacular Lunar games, places or characters. I really wish I could work for their team, but alas, never met the geniuses behind them. However, this song is of my own creation. This story, I'd like to think, is how things could go if ever a sequel to the first two games was made and came to the states. I know there is a Lunar 3: Magic School, but I guess is never coming to the states for some reason. I can be hopeful this story is more entertaining, I guess, its good to dream. I know I have my Hiero story to finish, but my computer died last week, I have to wait for it to be repaired. I was halfway done with the chapter too, that bites. This computer I'm on doesn't have any of my files, and I just beat Lunar 2: Eternal Blue so I'm really on a Lunar high. Might as well put it to good use.When I get my computer back, I'm repairing this on Microsoftword, cause notepad and wordpad just aren't doing it for me.  
  
_**Opening Sequence**_  
  
_Pearls fill my eyes,  
Silver steps can't disguise,  
Through winding rivers, see the endless night My youth is gone, but I will still fight..._  
  
-Nall, in human form and Ruby, feline form, are watching the Dragon kids play on the slide and swing set in the afternoon as a cool breeze slices by them. Nall looks back a bit, towards the Blue Star, his eyes narrowed. Ruby sits on his shoulder as the breeze continues to swirl, sending some emerald slips of grass to the sky.-  
  
_Eternity is far from me,  
Time made blind, we could be free For this power, I'd banish the light,  
But without you, there's no hope in sight!_  
  
-A white moon hangs brighter in the sky a ways from Lunar and the Blue Star, shining like a motionless beacon of a cold heart. A tall, white haired young man looks out his window, his eyes of green reflecting the shining moon. One can only really see his eyes really, a shooting star streaks across his vision and the chilled breeze comes as the angle backs up, obscuring his face. He is backed away from even further to reveal he's living in the Magic School of Vane, the magic city healed at long last. The grass slips are being blown past, tumbling and sparkling in the night.-  
  
_My life...I never cared for this place!  
My heart...Made of stone, but a darkened wound,  
Oh my soul...! Gave it up for your face....!_  
  
-A dark cloaked man holding a scroll that emits a dark light in his hands stands atop a cliff, the breeze mercilessly blowing his cloak around. He reaches for the moon, longing to grasp it in his hands.. He makes a fist before it, trying to do just that, and the light of the spell spins towards the moon with great haste.-  
  
-The image of a silver haired woman throwing her head back as if to wake from a long nightmare appears faintly over the moon.-  
  
-The world begins to crumble around Nall and Ruby, he holds a sword, flames surround her, they rush headlong into the dark destruction itself, a tunic wearing man with long blue hair and an armored woman with shoulder length black hair by their sides-  
  
_Dancing in the light, __taking on the moon's sweet sorrow.  
I will claim it this night,  
On the dragons of tomorrow,_  
  
-Nall and Ruby together again, her within his shirt shivering, while he walks them through snow and cold, biting winds, the Blue Star hanging quietly above. He winces a bit from being sore and tired from his travels, but goes on, holding Ruby tightly to his chest. His focus is caught by the green grass slips that are still carried a long ways by the wind. He snatches them up, a sad smile crosses his lips, then he grips them tightly, putting them inside a pocket. His retreating back is viewed, then he and Ruby vanish into the snow storm, determined to save their worlds.  
  
_Their pain for you, angel heart,  
Taste this bitter sweet kiss as the world falls apart.....!_  
  
_**Title of Song: White Moon Dance  
  
Next- Prologue: Pearl Memories Under the Moon**_  
  
Nall contemplates the past and the present, unaware the future is in jeopardy as well as his and the lives of both worlds from an ancient and cold evil of longing and greed. Nall and Ruby set out to save Lunar and the Blue Star from this new threat, and try not to kill one another.


	2. Prologue: Pearl Memories Under the Moon

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own any of the Lunar games, characters, or places.  
  
_**Prologue**_  
  
_**Pearl Memories Under the Moon**_  
  
The great tree of Taben's Peak stood strong in the moonlight, even after 2,000 more years of time raking across its skin, the tree remained when so much would fade away, wrapped about what was once the Grindery of that arrogant, useless inventor. Friends...family, faces in the mists of the past, leaving only memories behind. The world of Lunar had seen so much in 3,000 years of battles and adventures, even what could have been the two greatest cataclysms in Lunar's history. The world had nearly been cut down as was the brilliant Blue Star so long ago, but the hearts of but a handful of the young and mortal guided Lucia of that cold dead world to defeat Zophar, in a way that didn't destroy Lunar itself.  
  
It was a blessing, that all the land was still green and lush in the seasons of life, the waters blue as sapphires, and the warmth of the sun shone on the people, without Althena to be their caretaker any longer. Life still had its problems, a few wars, criminals, and those who brought suffering, but Zophar would not be able to taste it any longer. If he ever was able to come back, he would be defeated all the same, for the power of humanity would never die, not so long as people with great hearts and determination existed...not so long as love existed. Love had saved Lucia, love of her friends and their love for her, and especially the true love of the boy named Hiro, who never would abandon Lucia no matter how many times she left them. His belief in her and the power within his own heart had guided him to victory, then to her on the Blue Star.  
  
Few people knew this story of the fight against Zophar, it had become as legendary as Alex the Dragonmaster's adventures, things of bedtime stories for children, to give them a sense of purpose and allow them to believe in heros and hope. Lemina, Ronfar, Leo, Jean... Alex, Luna, Jessica, Mia, Nash, and Kyle; they had spread their tales of adventure and love in the time life gave them, but they all faded with time. The stories now were nothing more than legends to many innocent minds. The heroes had all grown older, loved, and died, leaving their memories behind with those who could not follow. Ones who were the guardians of Lunar in their own secret way, out of sight of mortals who might wish to use them for greatness or evil. Two of special note exist still, two very young dragons of sharp tongue and wit, but with many fond memories and the honor of knowing the great legends as reality, but also...holding the pain of loss of those people, tucked inside their eternal hearts. A prison of youth and responsibility, lives not given by choice, but by destiny, protecting Lunar with quiet prying eyes forever watching the Blue Star as it healed and grew lush once again. As a pair of deep amber eyes watch at this very moment, searching the past in his own mind.

_** -**_ _**Taben's Peak Playground -**_  
  
A soft humming trickled down into the surrounding woods of Taben's Peak, a song the Dragon Kids were easily were lulled by, be it hummed close or heard from afar as it was now. Nall said a very special woman used to sing it to him and old friends a long time ago, when he was still little. He called her Luna, someone he would always miss, as a person, not as the goddess she once was. Nall sat cross legged on the balcony's edge of the children's playground, letting the wind tussle his white, brown streaked hair warmly. His eyes just held the Blue Star fondly, but a quiet sadness swam within them.

He was thinking about the past, of how many times he'd seen his friends watch the Blue Star, ignorant of what was to come of it before Lucia descended to Lunar, including himself when Alex was alive. He went on humming as he thought of Luna and the others, the soft melody she had sung on the boat when their adventure began locked in his memories as a soothing activity. Funny how quickly it turned to sorrow.  
  
Luna's pain of immortality as Althena was something he understood when she and Alex grew old and eventually left him for the afterlife, as humans tended to do. But with him, no one was fighting for his attention is the way the people of Lunar had with Althena, squabbling like bratty, attention starved children. He had to bet she'd cried often before choosing to become mortal, cried for the great lack of the people's sense of self. He never asked her though, fearing that he'd make her cry, a very horrible sight to view. Alex always cheered her up with his embraces or his music, perhaps because of the same fear. Everyone had loved Luna, even the girls that had had a thing for Alex could not be angry at her for capturing Alex's heart. To see her cry was like seeing an angel die, simply too terrible to endure.  
  
It had never been a secret how much she and Alex had loved each other, it was just too terribly obvious. Nall wondered at times why they'd act like they were just friends, but it didn't seem to matter now. They'd ended up together, had a few children and a long happy life. Nall had been happy too, playing with Alex's sons and daughters, even the Ausa kids were fun, when they weren't trying to force a collar on him or do a magic experiment with his head. Nash nearly fried him for scratching their youngest daughter when she tries to pet him with sticky fingers. He hadn't meant to do harm, but there was only so much "Kitty! Kitty!" and petting he could take. That had been an ill week of sleeping in a tree trunk till he was forgiven, and that kid got her sticky hands all over him later on. The punishment still didn't fit the crime in his opinion, but kids...he had to love them.  
  
Kyle and Jessica's kids were just too rough for his small form, nearly pounding him into pate several times. Kyle always teased him about it, telling him to get big and toughen up like a real dragon and stop being a little kitty sissy. Nall had never wanted to bite that man's nose more when he made it like it was Nall's fault that the kids were rude, crude and brutal like their dad. He'd decided to try it just to show Kyle up and keep those rabid brats off of him, but he kept getting pounded and his pride became even more wounded.  
  
Nall sighed deeply, considering with a bit of guilt how Kyle died first, quite painlessly in his sleep at 93. He had really held on, to see all his daughters and only son get married off. He fought time itself and his own body just to make it to every grandchild's birth. Nall had to admire that bully for his determination to never give up. Then....Jessica faded away in health. She didn't give up either, but part of her weakened without Kyle's smile, his silly jokes and awkwardly sexist comments. They were still squabbling in their old age, yet Jessica was always smiling later. Nash and Mia passed away a year or so later, naturally as any human could, then came the worst day of his young dragon life. Alex died...  
  
He felt warm droplets forming in his eyes, but smacked them away, humming louder. Poor Alex, his heart had just given out on a clear summer day. One moment they were laughing at Dyne's monument about old times, talking about seeing the grandkids, the next, Alex...looked so little like himself. His eyes filled with a sudden pain, then his hand clutching at his chest. Nall had tried to help him, but at his current size of past, Alex had just been too heavy to move or aid. Nall cried and yelled for help, yanking at Alex as he suffered more and more from the pain in his chest. Everything became a blur then, Nall remembered Alex's grip tightening, then there were eyes on him. The villagers, they looked horrified, shocked, screams came, and some women fainted. Nall's mind caught up with him as Luna came towards them, the fear and anguish of seeing Alex dying left Nall for a short while, the pain of her tears, relieved tears cracking through his senses.  
  
She came to them, and knelt by Alex as his breaths grew shorter, pushing Nall's hands softly from Alex's. Then Nall understood why everyone was so surprised. He wasn't little anymore, not the flying baby dragon, but a naked young man, a human form all because he wanted to get Alex some help, to get him to Luna. He could only think of it for a few moments, watching Luna cradle Alex's head in her lap, holding his hand. "Alex...I love you... Don't be afraid, we won't be apart..for long, my love" she whispered, so low he was surprised he'd even heard it.

They could see each other one last time before Alex was to die, to say their last good-byes because of Nall, because he loved them. It still hurt, the tears coming again as Alex's life was spent, his final good-bye to his wife and only love carried on the warm winds. Nall cried on his knees, unable to fathom Alex was gone, his first friend, his greatest companion, gone forever, and Luna's tears stung his heart worse.  
  
Luna had some of the women of the village get Nall some clothes to cover his bare body, then took him on a final journey. She told him then of Lucia, Zophar's coming, and that he would have to guide the one who would help Lucia find the power to stop Zophar's evil agenda once and for all, she hoped with all her heart. Nall didn't want to hear of it, but, with her wet eyes on her aged face, he could only nod. She recorded her message that he would get Lucia to see, and all he had to do was wait for her, and try and prevent her from using Althena's power against Zophar. "Love is the the way , Nall. Love will conquer all, defeat any conflict, and it will never die if she sees this. He cannot win against their love. Do you understand?" Luna had said, coughing softly.  
  
Nall's eyes were sore and hurting, but he had to agree. Love was powerful indeed, for it was slowly killing him. The love for his family, his friends, and soon with the passing of Luna, he would be all alone. He would be on his own for the very first time, without any of them beside him. Still, he was able to answer her. "I'll do it, Luna. I'll try my best to see Lunar and the Blue Star receive this great power. But...Luna...can't you stay longer...? Where will I go? I don't know anyone anymore...being with your kids, any of the kids or grandkids, it'd be too hard to...be without all of you." he wept.  
  
She had cupped his cheek softly, wiping his tears with great care. "You will never be alone, your memories will keep us alive forever. We will always be with you, Nall. You are the White Dragon of Althena, immortal and you will become stronger every day you live, adding more memories to your heart. Never forget us, and you will never truly be alone." Luna smiled, putting a small letter in his hand," Give this to the boy Lucia will be coming with. His name is Hiro, do not tell him anything too quickly. He must discover things for himself that are within his heart. You have much to prepare for, Nall...and much to look forward too." she smiled, a light teasing chuckle in her voice. He didn't wonder anymore who Luna had meant then. At the time, he hadn't given it much thought. He had burst into tears at her words and clung to her tightly like a lost child. She was a sister and a mother to him. he hadn't wanted to lose her or Alex ever.  
  
He stopped humming, and wiped his eyes of the fresh pain. These memories were like hot knives in his gut. Luna had died the very same night he'd gotten her home. Her funeral, which attracted many who loved her voice and her kindness, was the last time anyone ever saw him in that town of Burg, or even on that continent. He never went back, simply to avoid the pain of all the memories he held there. With Althena's sword, the Dragon Wings, and a letter to a boy who didn't exist, he vowed to honor Luna's wishes, no matter how odd it felt. Finding a place to belong wasn't as difficult as dealing with so much death, but each town held a memory, and each one brought a smile then the sadness.  
  
Meribia was no better nor Vane, too many mages who might figure out who or what he was, but between there, Luna said Lucia would have to pass through both someday. So he had settled in the forest between the two cities, his powers aiding the great tree he still called home grow and grow about the unmoving Grindery, so much it could house people safely. It was still rotten it was named after that cruel inventor, but he couldn't help how humans named things. Still, he'd never figured he'd be playing nanny, teacher, mother and father to a slew of children, let alone about 1,000 years worth, going on 3,000 now in the place that knocked Vane out of the sky.

It was hard in the beginning, before he found that calling. He'd resorted to stealing from those who were hurting the innocent and weak, those who were leaning to the evils of Zophar's desires. It worked, so he could buy food when handouts were few and far between. For a fish he did anything that was legal, though he never resorted to killing or slaving himself out just to make ends meet for his stomach or health. He had adventured as Alex had, making new memories for himself, and the days turned to weeks, then decades, the money he didn't spend piling up inside his growing home.  
  
Then came the day, maybe 400 years after losing the last of his companions, he heard a cry. It made him think of Luna when she was little. She and Alex had been running up to see Dyne's monument and she'd tripped, ripping her new dress and skinning her knees. Her cries reached him and Alex instantly, like thorns in their flesh. On instinct, he ran towards it and found it wasn't Luna, just a little girl with brown hair being slapped by some business man. From the looks of her, she was child labor, being forced to work endlessly at best. Her little legs must have given out, for she wasn't able to get up, only her hands could drag her a few inches at a time from those meaty, cruel slaps.

Nall leapt at the man and punched him hard in the face. His momentum sent him into the man's stomach and bounced him back a bit, but at least the man wasn't one to take a punch very well and he fell over cold. Nall wasted little time in grabbing up the little girl and running back to Taben's Peak, feeling her cry against his shirt softly. He held her as if she were his own, as Alex and Luna had held him and their own children, as if she'd break if he let even a bit of air between his hands and her body form. Her name had been Mina, and she became the first Dragon Kid, helping him find some peace in life by taking care of others as he had been so long ago.  
  
From that one little girl came many happy children, trained and schooled to become something when they got older, rather than suffer the cruel fate of losing their family and dreams to war, famine and disease, or just the cruelty of some humans. Nothing had been perfect, there were children who couldn't be helped, bad seeds who grew to despise the world and their fellow human and beast people. It hurt all the more each time he had to bring them to justice. he'd never had to destroy any of them himself, that would be too hard, and perhaps that made him a bit of a coward, but what 'parent' would have the will to kill a child they raised. he had to suppose that to protect others from that child, the need to stop them was a great responsibility, but still he could never bring himself to do it.

Others could do it, the child itself could do it, but not Nall. The hardest thing for him to deal with was the death of others. Ruby was learning that still. With passings of Ronfar, Mauri and Leo, Lemina, and even dear spirited Jean, he saw the same pain in the red dragon's eyes, those hot tears, and her shaking form. He had wanted to hold her then, each time, but he feared she would get angry at him, as if he were treating her like a child, but her sorrow grew worse. She couldn't even torch him she was so unhappy with every death. He almost missed it.  
  
Half of him had regretted telling her that Hiro would be alive still, the half she set on fire, reaffirming his dislike for her habit of torching him being rekindled, but he kept trying to tell her Hiro was alive, and always would be, but on the Blue Star. Hiro had Lucia, no matter how much Ruby loved Hiro, even assuming human form wouldn't give her his love. She could be such a brat about it, so selfish and rude, but it reminded him of himself at her age, well, maybe he was still that way sometimes....most times. It just hurt to see her pine for a man who loved someone else, and had never felt for Ruby what she felt for him.

Nall would keep trying to get her to listen to him, but how to approach her and not get fried in the face was the ultimate trick he had yet to master. It was her answer for everything that ticked her off and sometimes when she was being obnoxious. He'd listened to her talk about how rude Ronfar had been to her, making him imagine the gambler getting a face full of flames. It made him happy to know he wasn't the only one getting the treatment, but it darn well hurt even if he'd heal up later.  
  
'Had to have changed out that damn twig he was always sucking on. Yick...' he thought, his eyes reflecting the Blue Star. It had taken much time, but it was healed, the time of bringing some of Althena's children back to it wouldn't be far off, but instead of the goddess, they would have two guardians who were very much in love to secretly watch over them. He truly hoped Hiro and Lucia would be spared the pain Althena had not been.

No one but the Four Dragons knew that Lucia and Hiro were the cause of the Blue Star's revival, nor that they were even there. No one else needed to know, and it was all the better. This way, the mortals would leave them all in peace and live for themselves, not the affections of deities and dragons. He and Ruby would remain here, until the next time they were needed, a day he prayed would never come. Althena could no longer see what would come, meaning now they all were truly flying blind and free, living for themselves. He sighed a bit, wondering what new memories they'd make together.  
  
"HEY NALL!!" Ruby's voice yelled right in his ear.  
  
"UAAAGHHHHHH!!" he screeched and fell off the balcony," Ruby, you little pink pimple!!" He fell only a few feet before assuming his small dragon form, flapping up furiously to get in her face. She looked pleased with herself.  
  
"You brat...I could have broken something, or landed on someone! What the heck were you thinking??" he squeaked, his voice all high in this form. She started giggling at him, her own high voice radiating some joy in his reaction. "Girly voice, girl voice. It was worth it to make you shrimp up. You never ever assume this form, hahah! I just had to see if you'd do it. Hahaha, girly little Nall!" she chirped.  
  
His left eye twitched a bit, and he flapped to the balcony, perching. In a moment his was human again, and scowling down at her. She stopped giggling for a moment, seeing his hand shoot out, but she was too late. He was very good at grabbing the scruff of her neck, the wings didn't hurt as bad as her fire breath, and this way he could aim her away from his face, and give her a good shaking. "You scared the crud out of me to hear my chibi choice? You have to be kidding me, how bored are you to go around freaking people out off of balconies?? You're such a little pimple."  
  
"Stop calling me a pimple, jerk." Ruby screeches, trying to scratch his hand, but she couldn't twist around enough to reach.  
  
"Oh, real original, you've been calling me that for centuries. Can't you find a better name for me besides something that simple??" he retorted, grinning sharply.  
  
Ruby grumbled and crossed her paws a bit over her little chest. "Oh, you want a new name, fine, how about cream puff!?"  
  
He frowned, thinking about it. White and light brown, it fit a more or less, but it was also taking a stab at his masculinity. It reminded him of Kyle's teasing a little, enough to make the smile soften a little. Here he'd been thinking about talking to her seriously about Hiro and Lucia, and they were already fighting over something he escaped easily. 'Why's she have to be so cute angry? I'm turning into a cream puff over her...' he thought. He hopped off the balcony and set her on it. "Ok..you got me...I guess its more original than jerk." he let out, his little fangs glinting in the light of the Blue Star. Ruby made a puzzled face, then just sighed and shared his gaze to the planet.  
  
"So, why are you out here humming again, Nall?" she asked, her tone evidently a little annoyed. She sure held a grudge for a while, but it wasn't a concern just yet. "Thinking about them, my old friends...and yours... You know we..really have to have a talk about Hiro and Lucia. I know you think I'm lying but, I'm not... I have nothing to gain from lying to you, Ruby. Set me on fire all you bloody want, its the truth." he replied, bracing for a funnel of flame.  
  
"I know..." she said, still looking up at the Blue Star. He looked sidelong at her, looking over her pink fur, that sunshine yellow bow and her deep red eyes. "So you were listening after all..."he stated. She sighed deeply, shutting her eyes a moment. "I guess, I didn't want to hear it, that he gets to be immortal for her...not for me...but I guess he loves her enough to leave Lunar behind. He left everything for her...I can't compete with that so...really, if he loves her, and they're happy, I can live with it. I hate it to death, but I can live with it." Ruby said, her voice trying not to break.  
  
Nall just nodded. "Mhm...love is a great power, Ruby. In all the forms that it comes in, it can cause great joy or sorrow, but love is still love, the greatest power of all. And through their love, Hiro will become a god with his goddess, forever hidden from the eyes of man of what they really are."  
  
"A god? You didn't say that!! Since when??" she squawked.  
  
He shrugged. "Maybe you should have listened more instead of frying my head, but yes a god. Lucia took Althena's powers as her own, humanity has regained it with their courage and bravery as each heart awakens, just as your friends' did. But, Lucia was already immortal as she is one of Althena's children, not a dragon, but she is still a child of the goddess. Lucia has given Hiro Althena's power so he may stay with her. They won't let the tragedy Althena felt in her heart occur again. No temples, no begging, and no praises, they'll be quite anonymous. Only we four dragons know this, you're just a bit young to know it yet."  
  
She frowned at him. "You can't be that much older, smart ass, which dragon told you?"  
  
He almost laughed, but foolish pride wouldn't give in to that look she was giving him. Maybe he was still a smart ass after all, but he liked his attitude, same as Ruby liked her own. They were both hot-heads, sarcastic, tempermental, tenacious, and at best didn't like their toes stepped on. This was a challenge to himself, but....he smiled instead. "Ole Babblin' Blue...he always learns the latest gossip of Lunar and the Blue Star first what with Althena gone. I know we're the youngest of the dragons, but we're also kind of more experienced with the ways of the world than black or blue. We've lived among the people and seen them go through many things. Those two oldies don't know much but what the planets say, that makes us a bit...eh Ruby? Ruby? what's wrong?"  
  
Her faced just looked stunned, like something bit her tail. "Ruby???" he yelped, gripping her paws. She blinked a moment, and Nall noticed they were now nose to nose. He felt his cheeks burn a bit, the soft blush on her cheeks flashing across his eyes. He knew he should probably let go and duck before embarrassment became anger, but her red eyes held him in place. Such soft paws, it made him consider how her human fingers would feel. She'd never yet become human in his presence, and with all his teaching her to try, to find love in her heart for others, to want to become human to help and to be with others as they were with her, never once had she become a human. His own dreams conjured up many images of her form, but he doubted any of them did Ruby justice. Her eyes were enough to stop his heart.  
  
"N...Nall...you're...squeezing my paws kind'a..h..hard." she said quietly. He took a breath, letting his eyes shut slightly before lidding them. She seemed to blush worse, making his heart thump. He let go in that same instant, picking her up and placing her on his shoulder. "Sorry...got...lost in thought. I must be tired. It is...kind of late." he replied, smiling to himself as she got comfy.  
  
"I guess it is, but that's your fault, Mr. Hummer." she snickered.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "I'm too tired to reply to that with a fine remark. Let's just go to bed, ok?"  
  
Ruby smirked, probably feeling she had won the argument itself. He didn't care right now, he just wanted to go to bed and stop feeling so awkward. With a heavy yawn, he started for the doorway.  
  
A soft white light flashed behind him, a cool breeze raking across his arms. He whirled, the feel of that air just made his hair stand on end. He felt Ruby's paws dig into his shoulder painfully, but held his discomfort back as he looked to the sky. His blinked, a soft flash of white grazing the sky for but a few seconds, then fading into the stars. He waited a while, the cool breeze quietly going across them. "Nall...? What was that?" Ruby asked.  
  
He rubbed his arms a bit, shaking his head. "I don't know...but...its gone now. Its getting cold though, probably rain, we best get inside before we get soaked." Nall said evenly, but the chill in his skin just didn't want to leave, even as he got within the warm confines of his chambers and the soft covers of his bed, it stayed. Ruby laid upon his stomach softly, her natural warmth driving that chill away a bit. Still, the feeling bothered him. 'Just looking too deeply into a cold breeze on a summer night... Its probably nothing, I hope. I'll consider it in the morning...mhm...the morning...'he thought, his amber eyes growing heavy, taking him into a deep, sound sleep.  
  
As they slept, the wind crept cooly over them, biting at their unconscious forms. Nall twitched softly, his arm draping gently over Ruby's small stomach. He wanted to roll over, calm the tugging at his stomach, but he'd become accustomed to Ruby sleeping on his stomach at night, so resting on his back became normal, no more tossing and turning in hot, sleepless nights. He remained on his back, the tugging fading after a while.  
  
_Now it begins, White and Red Dragon, she will rise up with your powers, and Lunar will be hers!_  
  
Nall and Ruby couldn't hear the deep, melodic voice, the ice within it, the evil. They were only concerned with their dreams. Sleep till the morning light, and the new nightmare would begin. The voice would see to that.  
  
_**To Be Continued...  
  
Next: Chapter 1: Body Wise, Mindless Mayhem**_  
  
_Nall and Ruby awaken to more than just the loss of their dragon auras, and set forth on their adventure to reclaim their powers, and find the Blue and Black Dragons, fearing they suffered the same. Its a journey to the reborn floating Vane, to seek clues to what has robbed them and gain a possible ally, but first they must deal with a familiar face that blocks their way to Lemina's Museum of Wonders._


	3. Chapter 1: Body Wise, Mindless Mayhem

**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not own any of the Lunar games, characters, or places._  
  
_**Chapter 1**_  
  
_**Body Wise, Mindless Mayhem  
  
Taben's Peak**_  
  
_**Nall's Chamber's**_  
  
Nall felt a slight weight across his body, his bare feet covered with his sheets. he had recalled pulling them up to his waist last night, just below Ruby's paws. It wasn't as if he was ever truly bothered by the cold, he was the White Dragon after all, his natural elements were the ice and the winds that carried the chill through winter. But the weight across his body was new, a bit heavier than Ruby had been last night. His hands gave off a soft twitch, the one upon Ruby's stomach confuse him. He didn't feel her fur, he felt smooth taut skin. His heart pumped a bit faster, wondering if one of the kids had snuck in and cuddled up in bed with them, but as he slid his hand up, his fingers bumped into something soft, like a woman's chest. His cheeks burned. Ruby would kill him if one of the older girls had snuck in to 'cuddle' Nall before she had to leave. He didn't think any of the teens would do such a thing, but a few, in several eras, had developed feelings for him, one even tried to kiss him some odd 300 years before Ruby flapped into his life.  
  
Nall had refused every single one, for a few reasons. One, they were mortal girls, and he'd have to say good-bye to them, unable to follow, two, he lacked the same feelings of love they had for him, and the third reason tied in with the second, they were like daughters to him, not girlfriends. He never saw any of his girls as objects of romantic love. 'But you having your hand against a breast isn't going to make her think that, and Ruby won't like seeing this...but where is Ruby?' he thought.  
  
With a groan, he darted his hand back to the stomach, forcing his tired eyes open. He'd have to scold the girl for stealing into his bedroom naked and embarrassing the both of them. As his amber eyes slid open, he beheld colors, two in particular. Pink and a light chocolate brown. It was spilled across his chest, long hair that possibly went a bit past her waist, making him half happy and half disappointed he was wearing his purple shirt still. If the woman shifted, she'd find out how very ticklish he was. Still, it was good he was dressed, so if the girl got angry at him, she couldn't say they had done anything with his clothes on. But the colors were bugging him, pink and brown, pink and brown...and then his eyes saw it, a sunshine yellow bow atop her head.  
  
'Pink...and brown and a yellow BOW!? Oh my goddess! Ruby?? Oh..oh..'he thought, his mind flooding with thoughts that made him blush worse. He already cared a lot for Ruby, but her naked on top of him was not making his shyness against her heart any weaker. Nall didn't want to think, especially after his hand's slight adventure, which was still gripping her slim waist. Why now? She never once showed her she'd made progress with human form. Last night's events weren't enough to bring it about either. It bothered him greatly, and she was also still asleep. No way she could do that in her sleep, dreams couldn't be that inspiring.  
  
He felt an ache in his stomach, his mind unable to break from imagining how Ruby looked face to face...'With clothes on..with clothes on!! Ahh, I have to get out of here before one of the kids sees us like this...or she sees this! I'm going to get roasted where it really hurts...wait, I didn't do anything...that she's aware of. She'd never know i bumped her chest. Never! I have it, pretend I'm still asleep, she can't possibly clobber me when she thinks i didn't wake up yet. Brilliant' he thought feverishly, reddening worse when her body shifted on him. 'Don't think, fake sleeeeep!' his mind screamed, his eyes forcing shut.  
  
The young woman stretched along his body, so he bit the side of his mouth to keep himself from making any noise. A soft yawn followed, and he felt her slim fingers itch at her stomach, right by his. They stopped after a few seconds, tapping at her stomach, then his fingers, then back to her stomach. She was quiet for a while then, lifting her hand away. He waited, breathing softly in false slumber, but still nothing, not even a scream or a movement.  
  
Curiosity got the best of him, and he let his eyes lid. She was looking at her hand, just looking at it, not scratching him or cooking him, just looking at her lovely slim hand. He did want to know what expression she was wearing, was she scared, amazed, startled? 'Will she get dressed maybe and get naked butt out of my lap...cause this is unbelievably cruel.' he thought, watching her angle her hand a bit.  
  
"Wow...I did it in my sleep this time? Least Nall's still asleep...hehe, he'd die." she chuckled softly.  
  
"THIS TIME!? RUBY!!" he screeched. She'd become human before, she'd just admitted it!! How dare she hide this from him, all those pep talks and training, and she didn't even bother telling him she had achieved human form!? She had some nerve.  
  
Nall started to sit up, hissing, when he recalled he was supposed to be sleeping. His anger had exposed him by her own innocent design. The flames rushing at his face were proof of that. "Ahhh!!" he yelled, slamming his head back in the pillows. He coughed as the rest of the flames went over his head, just biting at his nose. "Dammit, Ruby! You're going to set the bed on fire!" he yelped.  
  
She stopped blowing them, a look of rage on her face as she glared at him. Nall looked equally angry until he remembered how nude Ruby was, his eyes almost dropping below her neckline. He shut them tightly, his eyes moving under the lids. "Clothes! Now, before someone really sees you!" He heard her gasp a little, then the weight on his lap was gone, the sound of drawers being opened and closed.  
  
'Before I see much more than I should! Oh Goddess, she's so adorable, so pretty, even mad...such a cherry.' he thought, feeling his cheeks burn again. She was so cute, a heart shaped face, lovely tomboyish bangs and sweeping long pink hair. It had been so silky when he'd touched it before, warm to his fingers. He couldn't quite scent it, but her face was utterly distracting, a fiery young beauty with great strength and spirit in her eyes.  
  
The weight returned, as well as hands around his neck. "Gkk, Ruby! I didn't do anything, you big fibber! -gag- How dare you keep this a secret from me... What the heck was a wasting time teaching you how to do this when you already found out how? Gkk, stop it." he hissed, yanking her hands off his throat. They were both dragons, but he was still older by a good millennium, and he had more training on him than she did. "How dare you, Nall, putting your cootie fingers on me! And trying to fake being asleep so you could sneak a peek, you big pervert!" she yelled.  
  
"Pervert!? I did not, I didn't want to get fried again, but that didn't exactly pan out. You're too pissy to think straight!" he retorted, the reddening of her face making him worry about another flaming," And don't you dare torch me. I can still pin you or sit on your pink head. Why did you hide it from me, Ruby? We could have been doing less boring things than talk about attaining a human form."  
  
She huffed at him, that fire sparkling in her red eyes. "I don't have to tell you everything, Nall. I'm my own self, I can do as I like, you're not the boss of me!" she snapped.  
  
His face faulted a bit, a small groan rumbling in his throat. "In other words, you're too embarrassed to tell me and... or you're being a brat again." he grumbled.  
  
She grumbled back, glaring harshly at him. He met her gaze evenly, though having a hold of her was kind of nice in itself. He's always wanted to see her in this form, since he really preferred his human form to his others. The others couldn't walk among the humans without being poked and prodded or stared at. He felt normal this way, and it wasn't a strain on his body either.  
  
A soft creak sounded by his door, a small gasp perking his ears. He turned his head slowly towards it, and groaned. One of the Dragon Kids, Elora, was standing there, staring at them with pink cheeks, hugging her little fairy doll. He flushed a bit, how this looked to a child wasn't setting well with him, especially if it was scaring her. She was still only a child, not yet given the talk about the birds and the bees, like most her age. This had to be making her curious and worried, her expression said that, mostly curiosity.  
  
"Are you telling that lady secrets, Uncle Nall?" she asked softly, hugging her doll tighter. 'One of the older kids must have blurted that secrets crap out. This is already going downhill fast...' Nall thought, and shook his head slowly.  
  
"No, Elora, I'm not. This is Aunt Ruby, see, she found out how to become human and... was showing me what a good," he grated out as nicely as possible, feeling Ruby dig her nails into his wrists," Isn't she pretty?"  
  
The pressure on his wrists subsided a moment, Elora's soft nod furthering the reprieve. "Nall and Ruby have to get ready to teach class soon, so you all eat your breakfast, and wait at your tables for us, ok?"  
  
She smiled, and scurried out, leaving the door slightly ajar. Nall breathed out, a slight pinching on his wrists returning. He let go of Ruby then and sat up, bumping her off his lap. She landed neatly on her behind on his bed, still glaring at him. "This issue isn't over, once I get back in my adorable form, I'm scratching your eyes out for everything you view, you dragon perv..." she growled.  
  
Nall waved her off. "I didn't see anything but your hand and your face...I'm not Ky...le..hmm you didn't know him, I'm not Ronfar. I don't peep... I'll fight right back, you pimple. You just wish I looked...feh." he replied, hopping off the bed and tugging off his shirt.  
  
"Oh, you perv, I'm still in the room!" she shouted.  
  
"Its a shirt, you've seen me do this for 2,000 years, and my back is still facing you...grow up. By the Blue Star, you're blowing this way out of proportion. I didn't do a thing to you. I woke up, you were on me...naked, I tried to salvage your dignity, but you go an ruin it and near bite my head off for ....blah, things I didn't do. Get over it and go hide back in you little form. You're good at keeping secrets." Nall snapped, tugging a clean purple shirt on. He didn't feel good about yelling at her, but she was being unreasonable as usual. Assuming the worst of him simply because things weren't going the way she wanted them to. Hiding things from him, when all he ever tried to do was be there for her, take care of her and be her friend, maybe more with time if she even saw him that way. But oh no, not Ruby, she'd sooner bite the head off of Althena herself than listen to reason.  
  
'Part of why I'm crazy about her...she's so much like I am. Sarcastic, brave, a born fighter, and so compassionate about the lives of others... I guess that's why they say opposites attract, similarities cause explosions and damage.' His mind swam with those thoughts as he tugged on the rest of his attire, his favorite black neck piece, those wonderful gloves he'd had fashioned by tailors to look like the ones Luna had sew him. The sash around his waist, how he loved that too. Luna had sewn them for Alex when they were still a young married couple, but time always made things fade, even her wonderful clothing and gifts. He'd salvaged the pattern and went as far as to carn it into wood, then stone to retain it, so part of them would still be there. The sword of Althena and the White Dragon Wings were two things he knew he'd eventually have to give up to Hiro, and he had. They were invaluable to humans and he really didn't need them due to his own powers, but the Wings were given back to him, as Hiro would no longer need them on the Blue Star. Perhaps another hero would, but Nall hoped against the need to protect Lunar from evil. He had to suppose that through life and death, you couldn't take everything with you, except your memories and learn from them.  
  
"Oh, what gives!! Nnnnghh!" Ruby was whining. He looked back, and took a moment to look her over. She was wearing his clothes as he was at this moment, minus the gloves and she had the lovely sash tied in a bow at the back of her waist to keep the pants from dropping, perhaps. She looked so innocent in them, just they weren't quite her. They were his style anyway, but she was still cute. "What's wrong?"  
  
She was turning purple in the face from holding her breath, shaking her fists around. "I'm broken...I can't change back...!" she yelped.  
  
"Huh? Sure you can, you said you've become human before, fibber, stop teasing and change. You're getting pink hair all over my shirt." He chuckled. Her angry expression startled him slightly. Ruby stood up and hopped around, but stayed human. "I said I can't, I'm not fibbing about this! I can't change back...!" she shouted in his face. He blinked softly, rubbing his chin.  
  
"Only one way to find out..."he said quietly, and thought about his small baby dragon form. It always triggered it, just think it and it takes over, human, baby, mature, it was easy as thinking about an adding problem in your head. He felt nothing though, he wasn't changing at all. he tried again but he remained in his human form. "Ok...getting bothered now..."he said, fidgeting, and began hopping around angrily to try and force it, but still nothing happened.  
  
"Told you, dummy." she sniffed. He gave her an annoyed look and grabbed up his coat. "This never happened before...this can't be...we...we have to test some things. I'll cancel classes for the day... just wait for me in the playground after I get them back to their rooms. ....This may take a while." he said softly, then ran out of the room, hopping around as he tugged on his boots.  
  
_**Author Note:** --I have to put these up since the symbols to separate chapters I normally use don't seem to want to show up at all. So -ahem--_

**-Hours Later-**  
  
Ruby went down the slide a few times a few hours later. Nall had been able to cancel classes easily, but getting them to go to their rooms instead of playing on the playground stuff was harder. She'd had to help him round them up and get them to stop trying to sneak in. The older children had to help, but some weren't so focused on that and more so on teasing Nall about Ruby being in his arms in his bed. She'd scold Elora later for tattling. For now, she would wait for Nall, still wearing his clothes as well. She liked the sash only, the rest of it just was not her idea of ladylike fashion. Its not like she wanted a dress or anything, but the clothes were baggy, the pants and shirt were a bit bigger than Nall himself. Maybe it gave him the illusion of being taller, not that she was any taller than he was. Her hair had kept getting in her way, this and the times before she'd assumed her human form, so she'd wasted little time out here getting it into a nice long braid, using some yellow ribbon to tie the end in a bow. It'd helped when she'd changed before this, keeping her hair out of her eyes when she trained or explored nearby areas. He'd taught her enough about being a dragon to know they could control their own bodies as they saw fit. If that was the case, this form was just fine for now. She gathered Nall was very happy with how he looked, like a 15 year old boy. Who would suspect such that fat-headed brat of a boy was the White Dragon of Althena anyway, let alone a beautiful and innocent looking beauty such as herself being the Red Dragon of said long passed goddess.  
  
She'd have to get some proper clothes for later. If she knew Nall, he'd probably want her in human form more often. He sure had squirmed a lot about her in this state, it was good to see him backed in a corner. It made her feel stronger than that hot-headed jerk. And almost cute, maybe even a little rakish and vulnerable. He'd tried his hardest to deny he saw nothing, but his blushing face made her believe he might have and was too embarrassed to admit it. Not that she had admitted to him why she never showed him this form, a form she'd achieved years ago, decades even. She really wasn't sure, truly, so she couldn't answer him, not at all.  
  
The crunch of grass sounded as she slid down again, Nall's sweating form running towards her. "Finally, i thought they were holding you hostage or something." she piped, hopping to her feet.  
  
He panted a bit, bending over with his hands to his legs. "I doubt they'd try it again. Their last attempt got them extra math homework. Trying to tie me up isn't exactly smart. I know plenty of ways to get out that don't involve shrinking, but that's part of why we're here. Let's try to turn into our mature dragon forms or use some of our high level abilities, you know like my teleportation and your dragon rage, ok?" he heaved out.  
  
She nodded, an image of him all tied up in a closet coming to mind. With a quick pinking, she thought about her full form, her great deep reddish pink fur, her wonderfully lovely wings, her graceful great body....and...nothing. She was still human. Nall seemed t be busting a vein in his skull trying to do the same thing, but he stayed human. "Damn...'he swore, and then put his hands together, how he began his teleporting, but he remained in place," Dammit, this is crazy, my powers...its like they've been utterly wiped out. Even when my aura was gone I could still teleport. This doesn't make a bit of sense. I know I had them last night..." He looked so hurt and angry, tears were even forming in the corners of his eyes.  
  
Ruby felt bad for him, Nall's powers had been stolen before, but not to this degree, and his own father lost his life and powers to Ghaleon and the Vile Tribe. To have it happen to himself once more had to be devastating. She'd been too young to remember losing her aura...or even her mother, never knowing the pain of being mentally raped as Nall did. No one had attacked them or cast a spell while they were awake, and that was crossing the line. Attacking their powers in their sleep was downright disgusting and cowardly. She didn't really understand why. Zophar was gone, Ghaleon had redeemed himself and no longer had the will to challenge Lunar any longer. 'So it has to be someone new, but why our powers? Zophar can't be brought back after the beating Hiro and Lucia gave him...and he had to have waited a lot longer than 2,000 years the last time he returned to be strong enough to be such a big butt pain.' she wondered, her thoughts a whirl with empty theories.  
  
Nall was thinking himself, the pacing he was annoying her with was proving it. A person could think sitting the heck still, but Nall always had to be doing something, usually some silly and bothersome habit like clicking his tongue, hmming a lot, pacing, or tossing something up and down and up and down in his hand. She opened her mouth to tell him to stop when he did, smacking his fist into his palm. 'Great, the log has begun to burn...' she thought, sniffing with a faltering expression.  
  
"That cold light last night...remember it Ruby?? Right before bed we both felt it, there was something wrong about it. We could have lost our powers at that moment...or whatever took them was looking for us...."he began.  
  
"And stole them while we slept...??!!" she finished. he nodded sharply. "If that's the case, this is new to me. Zophar would send a lackey or something, but there was never a more powerful lap dog than Ghaleon,"he growled, his hatred of that mage still fresh," So someone who knows we still exist tracked us down somehow...with some new magic, and plucked our powers from our bodies...It has to be the only way. Magic is the only way..."  
  
Ruby nodded, balling her fists up. "Then we're after a mage...for sure. Why that total creep, taking advantage of us! Ooo, I'll roast him....or her, them! Ooo!"  
  
"Probably, yeah, a powerful one, maybe even more than Ghaleon to get past us without even alerting our senses, but why...? Zophar's gone, there's nothing else Luna told me to worry about except Zophar's revival, and that's all over. My magic's based on protection...and ice mostly, gah, what if I can't even do that anymore??"  
  
Ruby thought about that, itching her neck. Nall seemed to watch her, his eyes a little wide and curious. She paid it little mind, then snapped her fingers and smiled. "You probably can, if I was able to flambe your head, you probably still have some magic left. So we can't be utterly powerless, just the big stuff is missing...Oh, Oh, Oh no....if they found us this easy when we're actually trying to stay out of the limelight, what about Blue and Black??? Everyone knows where they are already...Oh!" she yelped.  
  
Nall's eyes widened with fear. "You're right, they'd be at almost the same strength level as us, and trapped in their caves. They might starve or worse, the monsters might try and get in and kill them if they're in human form. We have to get to them now." he squawked. Ruby nodded. "But...at our current strength, even together we'd have problems. We'll have to beef ourselves up just to get to and through the caves. Not to mention food and money for the trip, we can't just teleport to them lickety fish." she countered, and was glad to see him nod, and not take offense.  
  
"You're right, but we'll have to leave today, and get to Vane immedietly, and Meribia too." Nall stated, starting for the door.  
  
She jogged after him. "And get some decent clothes on the way, people will think things...eh why Vane?"  
  
He looked back at her, frowning. "Our powers are at stake and you're worried about fashion??"  
  
"No...not fashion...your clothes are practically falling off of me. I feel naked!" she blushed, glaring.  
  
Nall reddened, then shook his head. "Ok, when we get to Vane, we'll get you some...fitting attire." he said quickly, turning around to walk right into the door hard. She winced as he hit, watching him slide down the door. "Ok....but again, why Vane?"  
  
Nall pushed himself back up, rubbing his nose as he opened the door, walking through. "We may need the aid of the Ausa family, Mia aided my friends and Lemina...more or less lent a hand to yours, ehehe. That, and your friends gave her all the crests, including the Dragon Crests, for her museum. Any criminal would have to be crazy to steal from her family and she promised she and her descendents would always protect what we gave her...she'd a lost too much money if just one had been snatched." Nall deadpanned, still red.  
  
Ruby chuckled a bit. Lemina had loved money till the day she died, a mother of 4 girls too. Money mattered a lot to Lemina, not as much as her Ramsus, but it was mostly her top priority to restore the Magic City of Vane to its former, floating glory. 'Thank Althena the kids took after their mother's looks. Too many Ramsus kids would be freaky.' she thought with a shiver. Nall had known the first one, and not much seemed to have changed in his opinion. Nall hadn't gone to Vane since Hiro and his friends returned from destroying Zophar. Ruby knew he was too reclusive to bother, and he really didn't know anyone there anymore. He was so very shy and scared of leaving Taben's Peak, getting him to leave to Meribia took a lot of prodding when she wanted to go to the beach. The word "fish" worked best on him, but he used it against her in the same manner. Their greatest weakness was good encouragement for most everything, except a truce. The last time she'd gone there before Hiro left was when he decided to find a way to Blue Star, and she aided him. After that, she'd visited Lemina and her kids, watching her try to aid Vane in every way possible. It hadn't been achieved since the last time she'd been there, roughly 1,900 years ago, after Lemina died. 'Calling the kettle black, I'm almost as bad as cream puff is.' she thought sourly.  
  
"Good point, funny how much it takes to get you to come out of your hiding places. If only you were this motivated for a swim at the beach." Ruby snickered. His neck turned red, and she giggled. "ANYWAY....," he blurted, forcing the redness down," We better pack and get weapons in case that Cave of Trial is active again. What a nightmare that was...I can get the older kids to stay longer and keep up the lessons, cause this may take a while. Our only possible clue was that cold light...and that's not much at all." he replied, pushing his door open. Ruby just nodded softly and stayed outside the room. "Well I won't be wearing any of your clothes once we get to Vane, I'll go tell the older kids what to do while we're gone and get my weapons. Don't fall into your bag, cream fluff, you might die from the dirty laundry stink" she giggled, and ran off.  
  
"I'll have you know I'm very sanitary, you pimple!" he shouted at her. Ruby scowled. "What nerve...hmmpphh!" She went on running for the elder kids' rooms, mostly hoping that Taben's Peak wouldn't be a pile of ash when she and Nall returned, whenever that time would come.  
  
**_-Saber Forest-_**  
  
The kids had said their tearful good-byes to their teachers and caretakers, Nall's worries only slight at the few that were grinning as he did whenever he was planning something. He prayed that all would be well till they returned. So much had changed on Lunar after his friends had died off. Burg and Saith, where they set off with ole Nash were gone, lost in the cold that only once surrounded Alex's sleepy home land. Lann, where Jessica had been trying to do some good, the Nanza Barrier where they met Kyle, and even Pao was gone, the tribes had to have moved on elsewhere, perhaps. Tempest's people had been to amusing for them to fade with time. Of all the places, Vane an Meribia survived all these centuries, two places he could count on, Merbia mostly. It had easier access to fish, so much access, they would never miss a few if he had an urge to satisfy his cravings. He could trust the kids there, anyone and everyone had to pass through Meribia sooner or later, keeping Nall up to date on who was around without having to leave the solace of Taben's Peak. 'I'd rename it Nall's Peak, but then everyone would bother me and Ruby's think its a macho thing. Oh well, best place to hide is among your enemies, or in my case, the enemy's old toy.' he thought, trudging into the forest.  
  
It was dark inside, reminding him a bit of the Weird Woods back near Burg. Misty, dark, and complete with the eerie sounds of birds and beasts. 'Joy, and all I have is a short sword and some old chest armor, but I still have some abilities...and my strength. It'll hold out. Its sad I can't use my own Dragon Wing staff, only works for regular people...what a stupid loophole.' his mind groaned, his amber eyes scanning the misty forest. Ruby was beside him, some leather whips on her hips. He never figured her the type to go for such a difficult weapon choice, he figured her more for a mace wielding type, but she'd insisted on whips and chains. Nall'd held back a comment about her dominating personality, more concerned with what she'd do with the whips if the mood struck her to strike him. After years of training, whip scars, healing nuts, and near strangulations, Ruby became very graceful with them, as if they were a part of her body, moving with her every motion. It reminded him of Jean a little, that lovely dancer. He'd watched the green haired woman entertaining the kids a few times with her act. Amazing how the martial arts could tone a person for other great things, peaceful things. Ruby was almost dancing at times when she wielded her weapons, sparring with him and practice dummies. They were teachers and guardians to the Dragon Kids, sure, but they still had to protect them and Lunar by staying in shape and skilled.  
  
"Well, the Transmission Springs should be just beyond this forest. Really something though, stuff just appears after 2,000 years or so, but I never figured it'd be so foreboding." Nall chuckled, taking out his sword.  
  
Ruby rolled her eyes at him. "It didn't just appear, cream fluff, since you really never go towards Vane at all. I knew it was here, this was a good place to train and try and check on Vane. Maybe you wouldn't be so surprised so often if you'd just get out there and see stuff."  
  
Nall gave her a look. "Well I can't go off adventuring and shirking my responsibilities to the Peak to train or have fun...and I have a telescope. Anyway," he huffed," Is this mist normal for this place, since you love to ditch the Peak so often...?"  
  
She shook her head, scowling at him. He was glad, maybe she'd finally feel a little guilty about leaving him to fend for himself against the kids when he needed her help. "You're so clueless and rude...And no, there was never any mist here, monsters were here though. And I can do as I like, Nall!" she grumbled, getting in his face. He let out a little hiss. "Fine, ok, let's stop arguing about your little irresponsible adventures and get on with our life or death adventure to regain our powers!" Nall snapped back.  
  
Ruby fumed. "IRRESPONSIBLE?! Like you'd know anything about living a little, your reclusive little cream puff! maybe you wouldn't be such a creep and a brooder if you'd get off your skinny butt and go outside the peak for just a day, and not to Meribia for fish for less than an hour. You are such a pig-headed nerd. You have no manners, you can't even treat me with any respect like a lady deserves, and further more..."  
  
Nall growled. "Now wait just a damn minute? I'm a pig-headed nerd?? I have plenty of manners, I never laid a hand on you. Why do you have to be so pissed my hand was on your stomach?? And this isn't the time to talk about my damn manners, not that you're the Queen of Etiquette, you self-centered, bossy little pimple! How about me? You're always hollering at me, setting me on fire whenever I make a point about your lousy 'tude, and you never ever listen to reason. Its always 'Ruby, Ruby, Ruby! Ruby is right!' and 'Nall's a big fat jerky pig!' I mean seriously, why are you even picking at me so much, we've got stuff to do, not this!" he yelled, getting shoved at in the chest by her. She was almost to the point steam was going to come out of her ears.  
  
"Bossy!! I am so not, cause I said so! You are always making fun of me, you're such a stick in the mud when you could be enjoying yourself. Everytime I get happy and psyched about something that's lovely or cute sounding, you start chewing away at it and being all macho. You are a big fat jerky sexist pig, giving people lucky pictures of girls, letting all those older girls make googley, kissy-face eyes at you, leading them on like you're Althena's gift to women!" Ruby growled out, shoving him again. His back bumped into a tree, but his face remained stern.  
  
"KYLE was the sexist! Damn funny one too, but he always got trounced for it. One thing I am not is Kyle, and Ronfar used to a be old flirt before he regained Mauri, but I sure as heck do not flirt with the students or encourage it. I've never once reacted to their advances except to tell them I'm not flippin' interested! Do you even bother to help me stop them for bothering me with their crushes? No, you just watch and assume tha...."he ranted, but a bit of movement behind her made him trail off.  
  
Ruby poked him in the chest. "Assume that what?? Spill!" she muttered.  
  
Nall looked over her head and started to point. "Can we finish this later...?"  
  
Ruby blinked. "Trying to worm out of it cause you know I'm right...?"  
  
Nall shook his head. "No...you're wrong, but... oh say, there are about five reasons behind you that aren't about to let us go on making all this noise all day."  
  
Ruby whirled around, pulling out her whips. A quartet of goblins were surrounding them, a large club wielding Behemoth stomping behind them. "Tsk, typical, monsters have even less manners than you do, Nall."  
  
Nall ignored her comment and got beside her, his blade before him. "Enough talk and let's fight, the whole forest probably heard us."  
  
"Yeah...that'll just make it more interesting. Come on boys, Ruby needs a new wardrobe!" she cackled, and leapt at them.  
  
The sickly green creatures grunted a bit, then a few moved in close to clobber her. Nall tightened his grip and charged after her, slashing at the closest creature. Its arm came off with a spray of black, dressing Nall's front in the dark life. Its remaining arm swung madly and crashed into Nall's side. He felt it hit, the pain in his ribs shooting in him like a thousand needles. Ruby's whips came around and struck its neck twice, more blackness leaking down its body. The first of five fell, the rest bringing their clubs at Ruby and Nall.  
  
Nall was able to dodge a few, but more connected with his body than he might have liked. Ruby had bruises forming on her arms and cheeks. He was glad these monsters weren't terribly strong, but defeating them would improve their chances with the next groups, as well as the caves of the dragons and whatever was on the way.  
  
It took several minutes to get through the goblins, and an all out assault on their leader paid off in the end. The gold in their pockets and an herb to heal their wounds. They had taken quite a few already, one more was just one better. Nall just chewed the purple thing down, Ruby eating her own as well, before he brushed off, smearing his fingers with some black blood. "Ok, so maybe...training out here was a good idea, but we can't discuss it. We have a long ways to go... alone. We just need to stay close and not take any stupid risks with our health..." Nall stated, starting off again into the mist. Ruby hurried up beside him. "And get a healer, since neither of us does that too well."  
  
Nall nodded. "And our magic is limited now, just like regular humans, so we best not push what little we have left."  
  
"Agreed...now enough talk, more walk, cream fluff." she crowed, grabbing his wrist and tugging him into the mist. "Gah, Ruby! What are you doing? We need to take it slow or we'll get lost!" he yelped, but she went charging on. "Duh, I said i trained here before, I know my way around in most areas, so just be quiet and drag."  
  
Nall groaned, but let her pull him along. He had to admire her sudden determination after all that bellyaching. 'We're kind'a like Jessica and Kyle, 'cept I'm not a sexist joker. Ah Kyle, you big bully...I miss him. If only they could see me now, going on my own adventure with someone I care about, but does she care about me too? Nall, be quiet, your powers matter more than your crush on Ruby...It doesn't matter...she'd never like me that way...Gah, shut up, the quest, think about the quest!' his mind screamed. Still, as her long pink braid swayed behind her, distracting his thoughts, and eyes. He felt his eyes keep lowering down her back, thankful his clothes were already baggy. It wouldn't help his mind come up with very many ideas as this morning's antics did, but it made him picture her in other clothes, like Luna's clothes, Jessica's robes, even Fresca came to mind. None seemed to suit Ruby's adorable beauty except her bows.  
  
His own attire he loved, namely the sash on his waist and the head scarf Luna had worn. True, they were remakes of the long withered originals, but they were every bit as special to him as his memories of her. He'd almost offered Ruby it, but he liked the soft spiked bangs that cradled her face oh so angelically. Like some kind of naughty angel, some resting just above her eyes, those beautiful ruby red eyes. It wasn't calming him down to think about her looks, but a nice distraction from what was going on. It was enough to live for, to fight not just for himself, but for Ruby.  
  
'I want to say other things to her, but we end up fighting. I say one thing, but I wish it was something else...Kyle would still tease me about my problem with females, even if Ruby's pretty much the only one I never saw as a sister or ...like Luna..a mother. Vane can't be reached any sooner...I can just hope our fights with the creatures of the forest keep my mind off what I'll never be good enough to receive...' he thought, the next group of goblins trudging in their path, seeming to bleed from the mist itself.  
  
He smirked at the release of pressure on his wrist, then lifted his blade. What a long trek this would be, but worth it to regain their powers to protect Lunar.  
  
_**-Transmission Spring -**_  
  
"Ok, so where's the ferryman?" Ruby quipped, the darkened area alive with the sound of crickets. She expected some fireflies, but there didn't seem to be any, even a moth would have been nice. That's how it was normally anyway, the Transmission springs of Vane tended to give off enough light after the sun went down to attract a swarm. Maybe Vane was getting tired of them being there and getting in the faces of some of their more promising mages, and a lot of the snooty ones whose tuitions paid the bills. She shrugged it off. Bugs were bugs, so why worry?  
  
"The caretaker, and he probably went to bed by now, its probably really late. We were in that forest most of the day...how badly we stink is proof of that." He replied walking over to the springs. It looked the same as the last time she had come here, clean, pristine and sparkling blue, like a lovely jewel. It was probably the easiest to maintain, and maybe the cheapest. "I guess, we're practically dyed black and blue with monster guts...I hope they have rooms available at their inn...or maybe the Ausa's will let us borrow a room."  
  
Nall nodded slightly. "Yeah...so we best get there, and pray the gate won't take us to the Cave of Trial. Alex and our group barely made it through without the healer at the front entrance...let alone that gross giant mushroom freak at the end giving us grief. I'd rather get a dose of healing from the Althena statue and a good night's rest so we can tackle this problem in the library..."  
  
Ruby shrugged. "If its even an existing problem, humans find ways to make more dangerous weapons and spells every century. Ghaleon was proof of that...but the proof can wait till morning, let's get to Vane before we fall asleep here."  
  
With a quick grin, Nall looked back at her at the edge of the stone star platform. The Blue Star's light made his hair shimmer a bit, outlining his profile. She smiled a bit, suppressing a blush. Nall could be rather dashing....when his mouth was shut, mostly. 'Not that I'll give him a reason to grin. Better when he doesn't know...then he can't tell I'm enjoying myself.' she thought and stood beside him. With a light shrug, he took a step and she followed, their boots settling on the star platform fully, then the grove of trees was gone, and they stood looking at Vane itself, as it floated high in the sky among the clouds. Nall had told her stories about it floating when he was with Alex, how it was an utterly marvelous sight, not as creepy as Neo-Vane had been for her. The story of its sacrifice had been at the Mystic Ruins, but to hear about it from someone who was inside Vane at the time it fell was better. To hear of Mia Ausa's determination to lead Vane against the Grindery, how she did it, and the emotions of those by her side as Vane crashed made it a far richer experience.  
  
Vane, the Magic Guild's city, was healed at long last. Lemina's dream had finally come true, long after her death, but with her efforts, and those of her children's children and so forth, it was back to tis former glory, rich with beauty and culture. All that Ghaleon had robbed Mia, Nash and her mother of was back, new and glorious to train the newest generations of magic users.  
  
There was also no sign of life, at this time of night, it wasn't much of a shock. It gave Ruby time to admire it without people getting in the way of the view of the landscape. Especially the Ausa Mansion, the pride and glory of Vane restored with the rest of Vane. It'd been worth the wait, and all of Lemina's money schemes. They'd been for a good cause at least, no matter how scary the girl was when she set her sights on the payload.  
  
Nall grumbled slightly. Her eyes moved towards him, then along the path of his gaze. He was looking at the inn and the swinging sign of "No Vacancy" flapping in the breeze, shoving some unwanted irony in their faces. "Great, now we have to pray the Ausa's still remember us."  
  
"We're kind of hard to forget, even if our portraits aren't in the museum. Isn't animosity wonderful...ahh..feh. We best get this over with before someone mistakes us for goblins from the stink." he sighed, and started for the mansion. Ruby followed, not eager to wake the whole mansion up because of their problems, but it was the inn's fault for getting stuff with people, not theirs. As much as she wished to see this generation of Ausa bloodline, it had been a long time. Legends had to have been passed down to the Ausa's offspring ever since Nall met Mia, but legends tended to be become hard to swallow after a while. Lemina didn't seem to know a lot about Nall, at least according to him. 'We're going to be doing an awful lot of praying on this journey...please be nice...please have a spare set of rooms and a nice big tub. Yeah...' she thought, then saw how far ahead Nall was. She'd been so lost in thought, she'd stopped walking after him. With a slight squeak, she jogged towards him. Getting closer, she noticed his head wasn't looking at it, rather the building beside it, the museum Lemina had put a lot of money into to raise funds for Vane's revival.  
  
Nothing registered for a moment, then Ruby looked at the building a bit closer with a few long strides. The door was partially open, softly and soundlessly shifting with the wind. Nall was already by it before Ruby could take another step. "The lock was frozen off...its still cool...brittle. The thief must still be inside..."he whispered.  
  
Ruby got near and peered at it, the frost on the door was fresh indeed, but it should have melted by now. They would have heard a spell being cast if it was only performed moments before, so why was the spell still fresh?

"We better go in and stop them, they might be going for our crests...I'll show them what we do to power thieves." she hissed quietly. Nall narrowed his eyes and slipped inside. Ruby didn't miss a beat, following in suit.  
  
The museum was very dark, but the light of the Blue Star trickled enough through the high windows to reflect off some of the glass cases. Nall stayed ahead of her, his sword poised to strike, his feet moving without sound, almost with cat-like grace. She kept following, looking from side to side for anything and everything; a shadow, movement, even the glint of a weapon would do, but so far there was nothing but her reflection in each case she passed.  
  
Nall stopped as they neared the crest chamber doorway, holding up his free hand to halt her, but it slapped into her cheek. She bit her tongue to keep from growling at him, but then came sounds. The tink of glass being shuffled through, the crunch of it breaking under someone's boots, then a slight vocal tone, a mumble or some kind of thoughtful sound. The thief was in the crest chamber, still there and hadn't realized they were so close. Nall looked back at her, sliding his hand off her cheek softly. He gestured with his head at the doorway, nodding. She nodded in return, readying her whips.  
  
He crouched, then darted in swiftly. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" he shouted, presenting his blade. Ruby was right with him, and cracked her whips. "Hands in the air, thief, and you won't get too badly trashed! Hiss!!" she growled.  
  
The thief had his back to them and was not standing in the light. He was tall and had long hair, maybe down a bit past his waist, He had on a cloak, his head turning a bit at their shouts. "Don't make any sudden moves, just come into the light slowly. You're on Ausa property, scum bag!" Nall growled out," You so much as raise your hands to even send a sparkle at us, you'll be cut down for you crime..."  
  
The man tilted his head a bit, and turned. He stood tall in the shadows for a moment, facing them, then began walking towards them. Ruby waited, the light of the Blue Star licking across his skin. "Now you've got some ex...plaining...to...to..."she began, but the words died in her throat as the light caught his features. White hair, a slender, enchanting face and trim form, a form that had belts wrapped about his arms, his body decked in black, the white cloak falling over his left shoulder. The shadows hid his eyes from sight, his movement stopping all together. He stood in place, but all Ruby could do was stare.  
  
Ruby's arms felt heavy, her lip quivering with disbelief. It just wasn't possible. "It can't be...you're dead! You can't be alive...you died, you died!" she gasped.  
  
The man looked at them, tilting his head softly, his long white bang shifting softly.  
  
Nall stayed in poise, snarling viciously.

"Ghaleon..."  
  
**_To Be Continued...  
  
Next-_ _Chapter 2:_ _Believing in the Past of Present Pain_**  
  
_Nall and Ruby get imprisoned and accused of stealing the Dragon Crests, labeled as spies for the rival guild of Zabach. Their only hope is the young man from the museum, but is he even on their side? Meet Trina Ausa, the Premier of the Magic Guild, is she willing to help, or is it a mere front to make money and gain more power...wonders never cease in Vane, nor are surprises in short supply._


End file.
